Happy Hallowe'en
by Flakyfan55
Summary: A One-shot episode type story of Flippy at a hallowe'en party. contains mild FlippyxFlaky


**Happy Hallowe'en!**

Author's note,

I've been having ALOT of problem trying to figure out why ch9 of A Match Made in Hell isn't working, so I decided to write this in my spare time, I've had this idea for a while and I just couldn't wait until Hallowe'en to publish it. So here it is, it's a one-shot and supposed to be like an episode.

**

* * *

**

Starring:

Flippy

Featuring:

Flaky Nutty

Cuddles Toothy

Giggles Petunia

Mime Handy Disco bear

The episode starts out with Flippy standing at the door of the annual haunted house Hallowe'en party in amazement. The house was two stories tall, It used to be an abandoned house until the Tree Friends started to use it for their Hallowe'en parties. The guests started to arrive, and Flippy sat at the door to greet them, the party was organized by Giggles and everyone was invited. After everyone was inside Flippy walked into the house to meet up with everyone there. Inside he saw decorations everywhere, two long tables with food and drinks, and games in the other rooms. He chuckled when he saw Nutty start to freak out when he realized there was an entire sack full of candy for him, to keep him from annoying the other guests.

Everyone was walking around the house looking at the different decorations and games. Flippy decided he would walk with Mime and Handy, so they all started to walk down a hallway toward where a T.V. had been set up, none of them really wanted to do anything inparticular. Mime walked up and turned the T.V. on and the T.V. showed a War movie. Flippy looked at the screen with wide eyes, whimpering silently to himself. Handy saw this and yelped, he quickly tried to reach for the remote, but failed because of his stubs. He did his frustrated look and watched as Flippy's eyes changed into a menacing green and he looked at the panicking beaver, with a crooked smile appearing across his mouth. Handy watch the green army bear and tried to run away, but Flippy grabbed him by the tail and throws him into a mirror sending glass everywhere and ends up cutting him and severing his lower body. Flippy then turns his attention to Mime, Mime looks at Flippy and tries to scream but no noise comes out. Flippy looks at Mime surprised and proceeds in gutting him and filling his insides with candy from a nearby table. Nutty then walks in the room after hearing the noise and pukes on the floor when he sees the Handy cut in half and Mime, now hanging from the ceiling from a rope. Flippy jumps out from behind a chair and grabs Nutty be the legs, he them slams him into the ground repetitively until he is close to being knocked out, but is still giggling from his sugar-high. He then starts to use Nutty's body as a weapon and beats Mime's hanging body until the candy falls out from his stomach, Nutty completely regains consciousness and runs over to the pile of candy and throws it in his mouth, unaware of the active grenade mixed in. Flippy laughs evilly as the body parts of the green squirrel fly in random directions across the room, he then looks down the hall way and sees Disco bear, watching in horror at the psychotic bear. Disco bear runs away screaming like a girl and eventually hides in a closet shaking. Flippy starts walking over to the closet but stops when he hears Giggles humming the HTF theme song and hides in a dark corner and waits.

Disco bear, hiding in the closet, sees Giggles walking outside the closet and rushes out to hit on her, despite his life and death situation. She looks at him unamused, until he suddenly stops talking and falls forward with a knife sticking out his back. She screams at the sight and looks around in fear while walking backwards. she keeps inching backwards until she bumps in to something, she turns around and sees the crazy war bear looking down at her. She opens her mouth to scream but Flippy quickly shoves a stick grenade into her throat, causing her to choke. She reaches into her throat to try to take it out but instead explodes causing her head to fly into the air and stick to the ceiling because of her blood, and brains. Flippy looks at the head triumphantly and picks up the two bodies and stuffs them into the closet.

Petunia, Flaky and Cuddles were walking around the house in search of the others, Cuddles, while looking around, sees Flippy with his back turned down a hallway. He runs over to him only to be strangled and have his neck snapped in silence, unknown to the two girls.

Flaky, not seeing or hearing the others for quite some time, is now trembling in fear and could no longer handle her fear, she runs ahead of Petunia screaming and flailing her arms around. Petunia watches this and sighs, she then starts to take a step and trips over a rope, she hits the ground and starts to get up when a piece of wood with various knives falls from the roof and stabs her in the back, she tries to get up and get away, but she's bleeding, so badly she ends up going pale and dies from blood loss. Flaky is now running crazily through the house trying to find an exit, she finally reaches the front doors and lets out a relaxed sigh and cautiously approaches the door. Just as she's about to walk out, Flippy ,still flipped out, closes the door and laughs maniacly to her. She looks at him with fear and slowly walks backward away from him. Flippy slowly takes out his Bowie knife and prepares to kill her, when she trips and falls into the drinks table, causing the punch bowl to fly through the air, and the punch to land on his face, reverting himself back to normal. Flippy looks around confused and sees the trembling porcupine on the ground, he walks over to her and helps her up carefully. The two are seen walking out of the house, hand in hand, and the head of Giggles falls to the ground from the roof, causing the ending iris to go around it and then the screen goes blank.

* * *

So there it is, my second story. If you like it, you don't like it, or if you have any tips or anything me, leave a review! p.s. I don't own Happy Tree Friends. p.p.s. A match Made in Hell will return as soon as I figure out how to get ch-9 to start working, so If anyone knows how to fix it or has any ideas on how to, i would really appreciate it.


End file.
